Samurai Hearts
by Shiroyashalover22
Summary: The naruto gang appears in our favorite comedy Gintama!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone the is Shiroyashalover22 here with my new story** ** _Samurai Heart!_** **Today, I'm here to introduce my characters from my two favorite shows Gintama and Naruto. I hope to get only good feedback from you guys because it really motivates me to be a better writer ;) I hope everyone has a really great thanksgiving and you enjoyed yourselves!**

 **Shiroyashalover22 doesn't own the shows Gintama or Naruto!**

Gintoki Sakata

Age: 27

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Red

Birthday: October 10

Personality: Calm, Strong, Stubborn, Sadistic sometimes, Kind, Blunt, and Perverted

Likes: Sweets, Shonen Jump, Sake, Hinata (soon), Gambling, Friends, etc

Dislikes: Thieves, Seeing others hurt, Spicy food, Being beaten up by people, Guys flirting with Hinata, Mention of his deceased sensei, etc

Nicknames: Gin-San, Gin-Chan, Paako, Gintoki-kun, Shiroyasha, Kintoki, Neet

Status: Single, Boss of Yorozuya, Former Jouishishi

Future: Marries Hinata and have 2 kids with her names: Tomoka ("friendly child") & Daichi ("great wisdom ")

Hinata Hyuga

Age: 26

Hair: Indigo

Eyes: Lavender

Birthday: December 27

Personality: Kind, Stubborn, Strong, Wise, Calm, Shy sometimes

Likes: Sweets, Children, Cooking, Helping others, Gintoki (soon), Friends, Family, etc

Dislikes: Spicy food, Seeing others hurt, Being teased by others, Girls flirting with Gintoki, Thunder, Tsukuyo, etc

Nicknames: Hina-Chan, Hina, Princess, Hinata-neesan, Hinata-San, My woman (by Gintoki)

Status: Single, Dragon Princess, Byakugan princess, Tsunade's apprentice, Sannin

Future: Same as Gintoki

Toushiro Hijikata

Age: 27

Hair: Dark Green

Eyes: Dark Blue

Birthday: May 5

Personality: Serious, Stubborn, Strong, Short-tempered, Sadistic sometimes, Kind

Likes: Mayonnaise, Friends, Helping others, Training, His job, TenTen (soon), etc

Dislikes: Okita's antics, Being teased by others, Seeing others hurt, Spicy food, Takasugi, Fan girls, etc

Nicknames: Demon Vice Chief, Toshi, Mayora-sama, Thorny

Status: Single, Vice Captain of the Shinsengumi, Okita's &Gintoki's rival

Future: Marries TenTen and have 2 kids with her names Fumio ("literary child") & Shinju ("pearl")

TenTen

Age: 27

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Birthday: March 9

Personality: Strong, Stubborn, Kind, Cheerful, Mischief, Observant

Likes: Training, Friends, Chinese food, Sweets, Toushiro (soon), Helping others, etc

Dislikes: Being underestimated, Seeing others hurt, Tsukuyo, Perverts, Thieves, Spicy food, etc

Status: Single, Hinata's best friend, Weapon Mistress/expert

Nicknames: Ten-Chan, Tenny, TenTen- San, TenTen- Chan

Future: Same as Toushiro's future

Kotarou Katsura

Age: 27

Hair: Black

Eyes: Olive Green

Birthday: June 26

Personality: Calm, Quiet, Stubborn, Strong, Serious, Smart, Kind

Likes: Friends, Soba, Helping others in need, Dressing up, Causing chaos, Ino (soon), etc

Dislikes: Bakufu, Seeing others hurt, Perverts, Thieves, Guys flirting with Ino, Kiheitai, etc

Status: Single, Jouishishi, Friends with Gintoki, Shinsuke, and Tatsuma

Nicknames: Zura, Katsura-San, The Nobleman of Fury, Bomb Demon

Future: Marries Ino and have a daughter with her name Yumiko ("cause-beauty-child")

Ino Yamanaka

Age: 26

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Birthday: September 23

Personality: Cheerful, Confident, Kind, Loud, Strong, Stubborn

Likes: Family, Friends, Shopping, Kotarou (soon), Helping others, Arranging flowers, etc

Dislikes: Thieves, Perverts, Kotarou's idiocy, Seeing others hurt, Fighting (unless necessary), Fan boys, etc

Status: Single, Sensor Type ninjas, Medical ninja

Future: Same as Kotarou's future

Shinsuke Takasugi

Age: 27

Hair: Dark Purple

Eyes: Green

Birthday: August 10

Personality: Calm, Quiet, Short-tempered, Strong, Smart, Sadistic, Mischief

Likes: Yakult, Friends, Sakura (soon), Fighting, Smoking, Gazing at the sky, etc

Dislikes: Fan girls, Loud noises, Seeing Sakura hurt or upset, Animals, Mention of his deceased sensei, Not fighting with friends, etc

Status: Single, Leader of the Kiheitai, Friends with Gintoki, Kotarou, & Tatsuma

Future: Marries Sakura and have 3 kids with her names Akio ("glorpious man"), Jiro ("second son"), & Chiharu ("one thousand springs")

Sakura Haruno

Age: 26

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Green

Birthday: March 28

Personality: Strong, Stubborn, Kind, Loud, Michief

Likes: Family, Friends, Helping others, Shinsuke, Teasing Hinata about Gintoki, Sweets, etc

Dislikes: Seeing others hurt, Perverts, Thieves, Matako, Girls flirting with Shinsuke, Being jealous, etc

Status: Single, Tsunade's apprentice, Medical ninja, Ino's childhood friend

Future: Same as Shinsuke's future

 **So? How do you like it my characters? I will admit that some of them will be a bit out of character but that's ok with me. I based some of their information off of episodes, arcs, movies, and information left out of the shows. Tomorrow I should have Chapter 1 up tomorrow~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Shiroyashalover22 here bringing you chapter 1 of Samurai Hearts! Now last time, you guys got a chance to see the introduction of the main characters that I'm using in the story. Let's get on with the show and enjoy! X3**

 **I do not own Gintama or Naruto!**

 ** _Chapter 1: Ninjas meets Samurai_**

 _{Konohagakure: Hokage's office}_

"You called for us Kakashi-sensei?"asked Naruto.

"Yes. I called all of you here because I need you all to give this scroll to the Daiymo," the 6th hokage said. "I would go to give it to him personally but I'm headed to a meeting with the other 5 kages this evening."

"It must be pretty important if the whole rookie nine plus team guy is going," said Shikamaru. "With the exception of sasuke and neji."

"Shikamaru!" Exclaimed Ino while elbowing him.

"Ow! S-Sorry Hinata", he said.

"It's alright Shikamaru-kun," Hinata said with a small smile. Naruto looked away in guilt from the mention of the deceased Hyuga. Kakashi noticed this watching the group.

 _'Naruto still blames himself for Neji's death's'_

"You all will leave this afternoon. It'll take 5 days to get there so pack your essentials for the trip. I'm putting Shikamaru in charge of the group. Hinata, Sakura, TenTen, and Ino will be the medical ninjas. Chouji and Naruto will be the defensive pair of the group. Rock Lee, Kiba, and Shino are the offensive of the group. Any questions?"

"Yeah! Who's going to be in charge of the village while you're gone?" Asked Kiba.

"Shizune will be in charge", he said. "Now, everyone dismissed!"

"Yes sir!"

All of the rookie nine began preparing for their big mission. Some of them went to Ichiraku to eat others went to sharpen their weapons and notify their families of their departure.

"I'm off father, hanabi "

"Take care Onee-sama!"

"Be careful out there and never let your guard down even in peace time"

"I know already father. I wasn't trained under Lady Tsunade for nothing", she responded with a pout.

 _That's what I'm worried about,_ he thought.

"Good bye"

 _ **Poof!**_

"Hey father", called Hanabi.

"What is it hanabi? "

"I have a bad feeling about this mission. It's like onee-sama won't ever come back to us"

"...so do I hanabi "

 _{Konohagakure: Front Gate}_

"Is everyone here?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah!"

"Listen up, this seems like the most troublesome mission in history for us and a lot of enemies are probably waiting out there to get their hands on this scroll. However, we've been through worser situations than this so I hope you all wrote a long letter to your families and hokage if we don't make it back home alive...also gave your last goodbyes to the ones we already lost."

"..."

"Now, let's go!"

The group left konoha onward to the Daiymo's temple. Little did they know, their was a large group of rogue ninjas waiting for them.

"I wonder why this scroll seems so important that we have to send it to the Daiymo ", said TenTen. "I mean it looks like an ordinary scroll."

"I agree with you. I mean is it really necessary to have all of us on this mission.( It would be better if anbu had this mission", said Sakura.

"It's because we survived the 4th Shinobi War and stronger than most of our peers. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata are the legendary Sannin. Sakura is one of the best medical ninja. Ino has the best mind control that even her father had trouble doing. Lee is our master hand-to-hand specialist. I don't know about Sai. He's still a mystery to me. Chouji is a beast when it comes to his family's techniques. Shino can eliminate his enemies quietly but in a gross way", Kiba said as he shivers in disgust. "Shikamaru is the best strategist in the world and I am one of the best trackers in the village."

"But do we need this many though?" Asked Rock Lee.

"I think something bad awaits us on this trip", said Hinata.

"What do you mean Hina?" Asked Naruto.

"I feel that, not only will we not return to the village, But we might not return to our world", she said.

"Is it because of your Dragon abilities Hinata?" Asked Shikamaru. "Your senses are a 100 times more sensitive than Kiba and naruto's senses combined."

"...Yes. The air seems stifling with that scroll around."

"Are you saying we should get rid of it Hinata-San? " asked Lee.

"Eh?! Is it that dangerous?!" Exclaimed Ino.

"Yes. I'm not saying get rid of it. I'm saying we should be careful with it and get it to the Daiymo real quick."

"If Hinata-Chan says this, we definitely have to be careful", TenTen said. The group nodded with her statement.

 _'I'll definitely protect Hina-Chan. It's a promise!'_ Naruto thought with determination.

 _{3 hours into the mission}_

Shikamaru stops in his tracks which everyone else noticed. "Alright guys. We'll set up camp here and-"

 _ **Boom!**_

"What the hell?!"

"Enemies already?!"

"Are you ok Hina?!"

"Yeah. Is anyone hurt?"

"We're good Hina. "

"The enemy seems to be alright too", Kiba said while looking up. In front of them were 20 rogue ninjas surrounding them. "I'll be damn. These bastards were waiting for us."

"Well, I guess that means Hinata-Chan was right", said Sakura. "What do we do Shikamaru? "

"Protect the scroll from these idiots of course"

"Hehe! It looks like we hit the jackpot boys! " yelled out one of rogue ninjas, who the young adults assumed it was the leader. "Not only do we have a small group of the leaf village ninjas but they have the beautiful Byakugan princess with them!"

"W-Wait boss! They also have Uzumaki Naruto with them!"

"Che! Don't falter men! Kill them all and get the scroll!" Exclaimed the leader. _'Damn! To think they would have two Sannin here in their group. Well, it beats having the uchiha with them.'_

The large group of men charged at them with kunai and swords ready to slice at them. The only thought that ran through the leaf ninja grour was, _'did they seriously forget who we were?'_ and began attacking their enemies.

 _{10 minutes later}_

"Ugh! "

"Well, that's the last of them. What do we do with all these bodies?" Asked Chouji. "We can't leave them here."

"I know. It just seems suspicious that they were waiting on us to arrive. " Shikamaru said.

"They were probably after the scroll", said Ino.

"Hey Shikamaru! The scroll is turning colors!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Nani?!"

Shikamaru took the scroll out of his pocket and showed it to the group. The scroll was turning green and was oozing out purple chakra.

"Was it doing that earlier while we were fighting?" Asked Sakura.

"Not really"

All of a sudden, Hinata's received a sharp pain through her head causing her to fall to her knees. "It hurts!"

"Hinata-Chan! " exclaimed Naruto and TenTen as they rushed to her side followed by the others. "What's wrong?!"

"My head feels like it's on fire!" She yells out clutching her head.

 _ **"I love you Hinata", said a familiar voice. "But there is someone who'll love you much more than I. "**_

 _'Why does this voice **sound** familiar ?' _ Hinata thought.

 _ **"Can I be with you regardless that your from a different universe?" Asked a muscular voice.**_

 _'Who is asking me that?'_

Then just as the voices came, they grew silent and Hinata fell limp in her friends arms.

"Hinata!" Naruto said in a panic voice. "Hey Hinata! Come on and wake up!"

"C-Calm down Naruto! She's still breathing! " Shikamaru said trying to calm down his friend.

"How am I suppose to calm down when she's unconscious like this?!" He shouted out. All of a sudden, the scroll began glowing a blinding light.

"Kya! I can't see!" Exclaimed Ino.

"What's going on?!"

"Everyone cover your eyes!" Lee shouted out.

Then...they all, except Hinata, felt being sucked into a giant vacuum.

 _{Edo Period: Kabuki District }_

 ** _Sigh~_**

"Isn't there a job to do around here?" Asked Gintoki.

"It can't be helped. Now after the Shogun incident and you reconciling with Takasugi-San, Kabuki District is a lot peaceful", said Shinpachi.

"We haven't reconciled with each other. The bastard still has to pay for everything he's done that caused this mess. Plus that dumbass Nobunaga, needs to get his ass kicked", he said.

"I agree with Gin-Chan! Neither him and his lackeys needs forgiveness! I hope those space pirates hurry up and pay them back!" Kagura shouted out.

"Kagura-Chan"

"Well, it doesn't matter now, all we can do is wait for something to happen."

Just as Gintoki said this, a vortex began to open in the sky causing everyone to look up and wait for something to happen.

"W-What's going on?! "

"Is it the end of the world?!"

"Hey! Something is coming out!" A man pointed out.

An orb came crashing down causing a huge crater in the street. Everyone gathered around to see what it was but they were also cautious of it. Yorozuya pushed through the crowd to see what it was once the smoke cleared.

"...What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **How did you all like it? I apologize for posting this chapter up late too . a lot of things have been going on. I hope you guys still read my story and others to come though ^^**

 **Next Chapter: You know about us and Gintoki's shy side**

 **Haha! I can't wait! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! XD Shiroyashalover22 here to bring you Chapter 2 of Samurai Hearts! Now last time, the rookie nine left the village to deliver a scroll to the Daiymo. Hinata's had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and what do you know something bad happens. A group of rogue ninjas attack them but of course our heroes beats the he'll out of them. Hinata starts hearing voices in her and collapses much to everyone's panic. Then, a white light from the scroll covers them and takes them to Gintoki's world.**

 **Now let's continue the story!**

 **I do not own characters from Gintama or Naruto!**

 _ **Chapter 2: They Know About Us and Gintoki Shy**_

 _{Edo Period: Kabuki District}_

"W-What are these guys doing here?! Why are the characters from Naruto here?!" Asked Shinpachi in surprise.

"Cool! Look mommy! It's Naruto Uzumaki! " a boy pointed out.

"It isn't nice to point."

As everyone were gathering around the unconscious group, the Shinsengumi arrived at the scene in a hurry. "Alright everyone! Continue your everyday lives. We'll handle the situation here", said Isao Kondou said. "Except you Yorozuya, you'll have to explain this to us. "

Gintoki sighed and said, "fine." ' _why did he have to say it like that? It makes us look like we did this you stupid gorilla! '_ he thought.

The citizens, except Yorozuya, left the scene to give them space to investigate the situation.

"So, what happened here?" Asked Hijikata. "I'm getting the vibe that something extraordinary just happened and I really don't want to believe it."

"Well believe it! " exclaimed Kagura. "We're just as surprised as everyone here!"

"Do you think something happened in their world for them to be sent here?" Asked Shinpachi.

"All I have to say is...Shonen Jump is amazing!" Gintoki shouted out.

"Gin-San, this isn't the time to say stupid stuff like that", he said.

"Captain! They're waking up!" A member shouted out. All of them rushed over to see the group waking up.

"Ugh! What happened? "Asked Ino holding her dizzy head in her hands.

"My body feels all stiff", said Sakura.

 _ **Lick! Lick! Lick!**_

"I'm alright akamaru. How about you boy?" Asked Kiba. Akamaru barked in reply to kiba's question. "That's my boy! Shino you ok?"

"Yeah. Though I would have loved to have landed in a softer way", he said.

"Ouch~" said Naruto. He then looked to his left and saw that Hinata was still unconscious. "Hinata-Chan!" He gently lifted her up by her shoulders.

"H-Hey guys", said Shikamaru. His friends looked at him then looked at the people that were surrounding them. They saw these men dressed in these uniforms and three other people that they guess we're civilians were there also. Shikamaru noticed that there were other people dressed differently from them and the people in Konoha. _Where the hell are we?_ he thought.

As though reading his thoughts, Hijikata says "don't worry. We're the Shinsengumi and we'll take you guys with us Shikamaru- San."

"...alright"

 _{Shinsengumi Headquarters }_

Shikamaru sat and explained the situation that he and his friends we're in right now. Hinata was still unconscious and was being looked over by the Yorozuya. Gintoki didn't know why but he felt some kind of instant connection with her.

"I see. So this all happened once Hinata-San fell unconscious when the scroll you were delivering started changing? "Asked Kondou. "That would explain why she hasn't woken up yet."

"Where is this scroll anyway? "Asked Okita. He looked around their age but maybe a couple of years younger.

"Hold on a second", Shikamaru said. He looked through his backpack but he didn't see it anywhere in it. "What the hell?"

"What's up Shikamaru? " asked Kiba.

"The scroll isn't in here!" He said in a panicked voice.

"Eh?!" They group exclaimed.

"What do you mean it isn't here Shikamaru?! You were the only one who had it!" Ino shouted out at him.

"I know that Ino! "

"Ino, calm down, Shikamaru is just as shocked as all of us", said Chouji.

"I agree Chouji-San. We just need to figure what happened to the before we arrived here", Lee said. "All we know right is that the scroll started to glow a strange color, Hinata-San fell unconscious when this happened, a bright light surrounded us, and then we're here."

"Maybe Hinata-San might know something " , said Sakura. The others looked at her in curiosity bout what she was about to say. "I need to look at her so I need everyone to get out except for Ino and TenTen. I'll need both of you to help me out with examining Hinata. "

"Got it!" They both said. Everyone except the four women left out of the room. But for some reason, Gintoki stood close to the door which didn't go unnoticed by Okita.

 _'I wonder why boss is staying close? Maybe he likes one of those girls or something?'_ thought Okita.

 _{An hour later}_

"what's taking so long Sakura?!" Asked Kiba. "We've been sitting here for about an hour!"

"We're done already! Plus Hinata just woke up", she said as she walked out of the room. Ino and TenTen were helping Hinata walk out of the room. Though she looked the same on the outside, she still looked disoriented of everything.

"Hinata-Chan, are you ok?" Asked Naruto with a worried look. Hinata gave him a small smile to ease his worries and responded, "I'm fine Naru just a little dizzy." "Thank goodness "

"Here's a chair", said Gintoki.

"Eh?" Hinata turned to her left to the familiar voice that she heard in her head before she blacked out. She saw a silver haired guy standing with a chair in his hands like he was waiting for her. _'re couldn't be the one to say that could he?'_ she thought. Ino and TenTen noticed the way Hinata and the silver haired guy looked at each other and smirked.

"Thanks", said TenTen.

 _{Gintoki's p.o.v}_

I saw her exit the room she was just laying unconscious in and was now fully awake. I thought she was only pretty when I see her in my Shonen Jump book but now that I see her as she's looking at me I could only think of one word that could describe her: beautiful.

"Thanks", said the female weapon mistress herself. I know her and the Yamanaka knew what was going on but I ignored them. All I cared about was the female Hyuga in front of me.

"You're welcome."

My heart began racing once Hinata sat in the chair I was holding for her. "Um...would you like to sit closer to your friends Hinata- Chan? "

"No, I can't be out in the sun right now. It'll make me dizzy even more but thank you anyway. ...Um?" She pondered.

"Gintoki Sakata "

"Thank you Gintoki-kun " ,she gave me a gentle smile. I felt my face get hot so I turned my head the other way.

"?"

I heard some them either giggling or chuckling at us but I didn't care. As long as Hinata didn't see my face. "Y-You're welcome."

 _{End of Gintoki's P.O.V}_

"So what did you guys find out Sakura? " Asked Shikamaru. "Does Hinata-San remember anything? "

"She basically remembers just as much as we do except the part where we're sent here. However, there's a change in her chakra. It's like something else is there."

"You don't mean..."

"Yeah. It seems that the scroll purposely made Hinata-Chan its vessel for a reason. "

"Eh?!"

"Can't it be removed Sakura? "Asked Kiba.

"No. Tsunade-sama taught us that if something like this were to happen to anyone it means it's there for a reason. Removing it means killing Hinata. "

They were all shocked to hear this except Hinata, Ino, and TenTen. Naruto got up in anger and started walking away.

"N-Naruto-San!" Shouted out Shinpachi.

"It's alright."

They turned to look at Hinata. "I'll talk to him once he gets back. He needs to know that some things aren't his fault. He's just too stubborn to realize it."

"That's true. Only you and Sasuke can calm him down"

"Now, if I may ask, who are all you people? And how do you know us?" Hinata Asked innocently. "It seems kind of suspicious if you all know us already."

"Yeah! I was wondering the same thing", Ino said.

"We know you all through this book called Shonen Jump", said Shinpachi. "We basically are a samurai universe that talks about different animes and other things."

"Woah! That's amazing! " grinned Kiba. "Does the book know everything about us?"

"Well...I don't know about that. Let me confirm something. Do any of you have any love relationships between your group? "

"No not really"

"I see."

"So it seems that Shonen Jump is just made up of half lies about it's characters boss", Okita said while looking at Gintoki.

"Well I expected that much", he said. He looked at Hinata with a indescribable look and thought, _A's long as she isn't dating anyone's_

"G-Gintoki-kun?" Hinata looked at him with a worried look on her face with a slight blush. Gintoki realized what he was doing turned the other way blushing. "S-Sorry about that!"

"Hehehe, you're so strange Gintoki-kun"

"Y-Yeah"

The large group noticed the interaction between the lazy samurai and Hyuga ninja and took note to use this info against them later. _'they're just so easy to read.'_

"Well, we'll introduce ourselves tomorrow. Right now, you all can stay here until we can find you all a home to stay in and share. As for your living expenses, you all will need to find a job once the first month is over", said Kondou. "Toshi, make sure we have some rooms available for them tonight."

"Understood. If any of our men harass any of you, let me know and I'll see to it that they are punished", said Hijikata.

"We understand ", Shikamaru replied for the group. _'at least Hinata was right about something happening. The only question is when is the bad part coming.'_

 _{Later that Night}_

Naruto comes back to the Shinsengumi Headquarters which he thought he would be alone outside but Hinata was sitting outside waiting for him. "H-Hinata-Chan"

"Welcome back Naru ", she said with a smile.

"...I'm home", he said as he looked away.

"Have you cooled down now?"

"Yeah"

"Then sit down next to me so we can talk"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Na- ru-to "

Naruto tensed up at the voice she used and it didn't help with the smile she was currently using too. This meant either he does what he's told or she'll make him sit down. "Y-Yes ma'am! " He rushed over and sat down.

"Now, I know that hearing what Sakura said about the scroll permanently in my body has upset you but we have no choice Naru. I'm not saying we're giving up. I'm just saying that it will be a while before we can go back home."

"...I know. Sorry for walking away like that. I was just both scared and angry", he said with a small voice. "I don't want to lose another precious friend. I made a promise after all."

"It isn't your fault that Neji-niisan died in the war and it isn't your fault about this current situation we're in now. So stop putting the blame on yourself and talk to your friends when it gets too much."

"Hinata-Chan"

She gave him a gentle smile, "after all, we're friends no matter what."

Naruto was amazed at his childhood friend then he gave his signature grin then said, "you're right! Thanks Hinata! "

"Hey, you aren't you if you're all depressed "

"Hahaha! "

 **Aw~ it's sweet when you have friends there for you! I apologize that it took this long for chapter 2. It's hectic during the month of December.**

 **Next Week! Chapter 3: Introductions and Jealousy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Shiroyashalover22 here with chapter 3 of Samurai Hearts! Now last time, we got some interesting info about what happened to the rookie nine. Gintoki seems to show an outward attraction towards our favorite female ninja. Lastly, a conversation between friends that even had me crying. Now on with the show!**

 **I do not own** ** _Naruto_** **or** ** _Gintama_** **!**

 _Chapter 3: Introductions and Jealousy_

 _{Shinsengumi Headquarters }_

"Hurry up or you'll miss out!"

"The girls are making us breakfast! "

"Alright!"

"Kondou- San, are you sure this is ok? The guys are getting way too excited for just a plate of food", said Hijikata.

"Hahaha! NonsenseToshi! It isn't everyday that these guys are excited about females plus it's only temporary until we get them a house", Kondou said with a huge grin. "They seem to brighten up this place!"

"Whatever you say", he said with a sigh.

"It's because of your negative outputs that you don't have a life Hijikata-san", Okita bluntly said.

"What you say?!"

"Stop it you two! Show some dignity in front of these women", Kondou said with a commanding voice. The two rivals stopped their bickering but still glared at each other. TenTen walked over with three plates for the officers.

"Here you go!" She said.

"Oh! Thank you TenTen! "

"Thanks"

"Thank TenTen-neesan"

"No problem. It's thanks for letting all of us stay here until we find a home", she said with a smile.

"You're all welcome!"

"Where are your other friends?" Asked Hijikata.

"They're probably out training somewhere in the forest or something. They should be back soon. They wouldn't want to miss breakfast ", she giggled out. Hijikata blushed slightly at TenTen's laugh then shook it away.

 _'What am I thinking?'_ he thought. The little action didn't go unnoticed by Okita who was smirking mischievous at him.

 _'Oh? ~ it looks like the boss isn't the only one that's falling for someone'_

 _{Shikamaru and the others}_

"Alright guys, this is enough training for today", Shikamaru said while releasing his jutsu. "Everyone is probably wondering where we're located so let's hurry back."

"Man am I starving! " Naruto said. " I wonder what the girls are making for breakfast. "

"Probably a huge feast!" Chouji drooled out.

"Only you would think that Chouji ", said Kiba.

"Hey"

They looked at Rock Lee to see the worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Lee? " asked Shikamaru.

"Can we trust these people? We don't know anything about this world and people but they know us. On top of that, the incident with Hinata-San and the scroll. What will become of us if we can never go back home?" He asked in a panicked voice. Naruto put a hand on Lee's shoulder and said, "calm down bushy brow!"

"Do you need water?" Asked Shino.

"Please!"

Shino threw Lee a bottle of water which he gladly drunk down.

"To answer your questions Lee, we have no other choice but to trust them. They're providing us a place to stay while helping us with Hinata's situation. Let me ask you all this, do they seem like a threat?" Asked Shikamaru.

"No"

"Nope!"

"None"

"They seem nice to me"

"None that I can tell"

"Then they are trustworthy. If you sense any danger from them, you know how to take care of yourselves. From what I can tell, we're in a samurai era but with aliens involved."

"Yeah, I don't trust those alien creatures."

"Alright then, we have solved your questions Lee. Now let's head back to the headquarters. "

 _{Yorozuya household }_

 ** _Sigh~_**

"Gin-san, what's wrong with you? You've been sighing all morning", said Shinpachi.

"Yeah, it's getting annoying! " exclaimed Kagura.

"It's nothing you kids need to worry about", Gintoki answered in a bored tone.

"Whatever you say", they shrugged off.

"Hey, let's go visit our new ninja friends. We didn't get to fully introduce ourselves yesterday "

"That sounds like a plan! Do you want to come Gin-Chan? "

They saw Gintoki get up in anticipation with his cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment and shyness.

"You mean where Hinata is?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah. You ok Gin-san? Your cheeks are kind of pink."

"...Don't tell us! Gin-Chan, you're in love!"

At that statement, Gintoki's face was a fiery red and shouted, "l-love?! You must have it wrong Kagura- Chan! I barely know anything about Hinata-Chan! "

 _{A/N: deny it all you want Gintoki! You know you like her! XD }_

 _'Yet you're blushing like a school girl'_ they both thought.

"Whatever you say. Are you going or not?" Asked Shinpachi.

"Of course! Only because we're checking on them ok?!" Gintoki answered still flustered. He put on his boots and began walking. Shinpachi and Kagura followed with a straight face. Little did they know, they had a little spy in their home.

"Hinata-Chan? Who is this women to make my Gin-San blush like that?!"

 _{Back at the Shinsengumi Headquarters }_

"Oh! Yorozuya! What are you guys doing here?" Asked Kondou, who was training on his sword swings.

"We came to visit Naruto and the others", replied Shinpachi.

"They're inside. They should be done with breakfast. "

At that statement, Gintoki rushed in to find Hinata and her friends.

"What's up with him?" Asked a bewildered Isao.

"He's in love~" they both responded.

"S-Say what?"

 _~Hinata and friends~_

"That was delicious! " exclaimed Chouji while rubbing his stomach.

"I'll say! You girls really are Konohagakure's konouchi ", said Kiba.

"Hehe, well without us, you guys wouldn't know what to do", said Ino.

"Hm? You haven't touched your food Hinata-san", said Lee.

"..."

"Hinata-san?"

The rookie nine looked at their friend in worry, who seemed to be staring at her plate of food.

"Hinata-Chan? "

"U-Um..."

They, except Hinata, turned to see the silver haired samurai from yesterday.

"Gintoki-san"

At that name, Hinata snapped out of her trance.

"What's going on here?" He asked in a worried tone. "Hinata?"

"Eh? Gintoki-kun?"

"Everything ok?"

"Ah yes! Sorry to worry everyone. I was about to eat then everything became a blur", she responded while rubbing her head. The others looked at each other then at Hinata in more worry.

"Here he is!"

Everyone, except Gintoki, looked at the door and saw the two teens from yesterday.

"Geez, you could have at least waited for us Gin-San ", said Shinpachi with a frustrated look.

"Sorry about that"

"You two are from yesterday ", said Ino.

"Nice to meet you. We're sorry for not introducing yesterday considering your situation. My name is Shinpachi Shimura. "

"A.K.A glasses guy. My name is Kagura. Nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to met you too!" They all said with a smile.

"How do you know Gintoki-san?" Asked Sakura.

"You can say that we met Gin-San in different circumstances."

"The only problem with this guy is that the bastard doesn't like to pay us but he can go to a pachinko machine everyday."

"Now Kagura-Chan, I'll pay you...someday. So just wait a little longer dear~"

"..."

 _ **Bam!**_

Gintoki was sent flying through the wall. The others flinched from the impact he felt.

"Bastard, we've been waiting for years now. You better pay us or else!"

"Y-Yes ma'am "

"Hmph! "

"Wow Kagura, you're scarier than Sakura ", Naruto said in a scared tone.

"I'll say", responded Ino.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Sakura shouted at the two blondes.

"As long as you don't piss me off like that guy, you'll be ok."

Hinata got up from her seat and went over to check up on Gintoki. "Gintoki-kun, are you ok?"

"Yeah", he said as he Sat up, "I'm use to her hits now. I've been dealing with these two longer than anyone. "

"But, you're bleeding. " she said with worry as she caressed his face. "At least let me heal the wound on your head." Gintoki blushed from her touch and said, "a-alright"

 _(A/N: anyone curious, Hinata is in motherly doctor mode. Gintoki, of course, takes this like a baby kitten X3)_

"HM~ our Hina- Chan seems to be very affectionate towards a silver haired samurai ", TenTen said with a mischief smile.

"Hehe, I'll say!" Sakura said with a smile. All of a sudden they all felt a killing intent and got into defense mode.

"Who's there?!" Asked Hinata.

"Get away from that silver haired samurai you man stealer", a voice said. The threatening figure jumped from the trees and landed in the open.

 _'It had to be her'_ thought Shinpachi, Kagura, and Gintoki with a sigh.

"I, Ayame Sarutobi, challenges you to a duel", said the woman. She had light, purple waist length hair. Her attire gave off that she was a ninja but she didn't seem like she was from their world. She gave off a serious look from behind her glasses glaring at Hinata.

"Me?" Asked Hinata.

"Yes, now prepare yourself! " Ayame yelled out.

"Hey wait a minute! Hinata-Chan didn't do anything to you!" Yelled Kiba.

"She's stealing my Gin-San! " she pouted out. "I won't forgive anyone for that!"

"...huh?"

Gintoki gave a frustrated sigh and stood up, "listen you crazy stalker, I don't belong to you. In fact, I never belonged to you in the first place."

"Oh Gin-San~ you don't have to be shy about our love!"

"What love you dumb bitch?!"

"Sorry about that everyone. This is Ayame Sarutobi. She's this world's best ninja assassin and as you can see she's also Gin-San's stalker", said Shinpachi.

"Great. Not only is she dangerous, she's also crazy. How troublesome ", said Shikamaru.

"This world is getting stranger by the minute", said Lee.

 **I'm going to stop here for today everyone! I sincerely apologize for the late update and will try to keep the story updated every week. Please do not hate me for my slow progress and continue reading my story! .**

 **Love you all and give me your thoughts about this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayo minna-san! Shiroyashalover22 here to bring you chapter 4 of Samurai Hearts! I will be continuing with the last chapter for the next two new characters. Now, let's get back with crazy Ayame trying to duel Hina-Chan over Gintoki. (I mean who wouldn't want this sexy samurai * drools*)**

 _ **Chapter 4: Introductions & Jealousy Part 2**_

 _{Shinsengumi Headquarters: Training Area}_

"So you're challenging me to a fight because of Gintoki-kun? " asked Hinata who seemed a little annoyed at the offer.

"Yes and don't call him so sweetly! " yelled Sarutobi. All of a sudden, she felt an intense chill go up her spine when she saw the glare Hinata gave her. _'What's with this girl? I'm the one who should be glaring!'_

"Sorry but I'll have to pass on your offer Ayame-San. I won't fight someone over something as an obsessed love."

"...Hmph! Don't think this over, I'll be back with more help!" She yelled out and disappeared out of sight.

"What was with that chick trying to threaten Hinata-Chan?" Asked TenTen.

"That's the boss's stalker Ayame Sarutobi "

Everyone turned to the voice and saw a lanky and timid guy walking up to them.

"Yamazaki-San"

"Yo!"

"Ah, hello Yamazaki-kun ", said Hinata with a smile. Gintoki glared at Yamazaki in jealousy thought, _'don't get too comfortable with her calling your name bastard'_. Yamazaki noticed this and shrieked back in fear. _'why is boss glaring at me? Did I do something wrong?!'_

 _"Yamazaki?"_

"Oh it's nothing! I was coming to check up on you all!" He said while hiding behind the tree.

 _'then why are you hiding behind a tree?'_ they thought.

"Well, if that's done, I'm going to go browsing at the shops and looking for work. Since we're staying here for a while, we might as well fit in with everyone, " said Ino.

"Ino is right. Until we find a clue about why we're here, we might as well get use to this lifestyle," Shikamaru added in.

"What about everyone back home?" Asked Lee.

"Yeah! I'm sure they're all worried about us!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"I have a feeling we were meant to take this mission to accomplish something. I don't like this thought but I have a feeling it's to protect Hinata-Chan. Also to help her find something or someone, " said Shino.

"I don't really get it," said Chouji.

"So we all have to stay on guard in case someone is after Hinata-Chan ," said Sakura.

"Exactly but don't overdo it. Everyone, starting tomorrow, we're going to practice remembering those we met chakra. Is that understood? "

"Right!"

 _'Why is this happening to me? Is there a reason why i'm here? Or am I going to end up hurting someone precious to me? Mama, what do I do in a situation like this?!'_ thought Hinata with a nervous expression. Gintoki saw Hinata's worried expression so he put a hand on her head to calm her down.

"!"

"Can the Yorozuya join in then?" Asked Gintoki.

"Gin-San?"

"The Yorozuya?" Asked TenTen. "What's that?"

"It's our job that helps out with any types of jobs from different people. You can say a Jack of all trades of some sort," he replied.

"I see!"

"Gintoki-kun"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he said with a smile.

"We'll protect you also!" Exclaimed Kagura.

"That's right. We can't let this silver samurai do everything by himself," said Shinpachi.

"Everyone", she said with a warm smile. "Thank you!"

 _{Later on: Ino and Sakura }_

"Woah~ look at these cute accessories Sakura!" Said Ino.

"You're right! Want to buy some?" She asked with gleaming eyes. "Like Hinata-Chan, we might can find a guy for ourselves here."

"Hehehe, maybe. But so far, I haven't seen any guy that interest me."

"Same here~"

They paid for their selected accessories at the small shop. Right at that moment, Ino bumped into someone causing them to drop their groceries.

"OMG! Are you ok?! I didn't mean to bump into you!"

"It's alright. We both weren't necessarily looking where we were going. Plus your hands are full. I can't blame a beauty like yourself ", said the mystery guy. Ino blushed at the compliment the guy gave her.

"T-Thank you"

"Your name?"

"It'Yamanaka. The person next to me is one of friends. Her name is Sakura Haruno. "

"Hello"

"It's nice to meet you both. My name is Kotarou Katsura. "

"Nice to meet you Katsura "

"Well, excuse me ladies, I have some business to attend to. Another time then," he said then left them to themselves.

"Wow~"

"Oh~ sounds like you like Katsura~ " teased Sakura. At the comment, Ino cheeks turned bright pink and she stuttered out, "w-what are you talking about forehead?! We barely know each other!"

"Whatever you say~"

 _{Yorozuya, Hinata, & TenTen }_

"The people in this universe are really nice," said TenTen.

"I know right, " Hinata responded back with a smile. She turned around to give the Yorozuya an apologetic look and said, "sorry you all had to accompany TenTen and I throughout the town."

"It's nothing Hinata-Chan. We weren't getting any jobs today so we had some free time on our hands, " Gintoki assured her.

"That's good. I mean it isn't good to have slow business! "

They couldn't help but laugh at Hinata's panicked face. Gintoki didn't know why but he wanted to always cherish Hinata's habits to himself.

"Hina~ your face is red~"

"E-Eh? " Hinata put her hands to her face to hide her red face. While this was happening, Gintoki could see a group of guys standing and looking in their direction with smirks on their faces.

"Hey look at those two girls with Yorozuya "

"Oh~ they look like real beauties! Especially the raven haired beauty!"

"Right?! Look at those huge tits! I wouldn't mind fondling those babies!"

A feeling of anger and possessive overtook Gintoki so he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Hinata face turned a deep tomato red while their friends looked on in shock.

"G-Gintoki-Kun?!"

"Gin-San?!"

"Sorry there are some perverted idiots who were going to try and come after you," he said while glaring at the group of men then mumbled out," I don't want them looking at you." This didn't go unheard by the 4 of Gintoki's group.

 _'Woah! I knew he liked Hinata-Chan but I didn't think he would say it out in the open'_ thought TenTen. The group of men saw the intense glare Gintoki was giving them so they walked away in a hurry knowing what Gintoki was capable of when it came to fights.

"It looks like they ran away", said Kagura.

"Not that I want to interrupt, Gin-San I think you should let Hinata-San go. People are starting to stare", said Shinpachi.

"Huh?" He looked at where his arms were at the moment.

3...

2...

1...

Gintoki immediately let her go and now his face was a deep tomato red as he sputtered out an apology.

"S-Sorry! I was just protecting you! Yeah! That's right! "

"Y-Yeah"

TenTen put an arm around Hinata's shoulder and giggled out,"so are we going to continue on our way shop?"

"That's right! We need to help get you both some clothes!"

"Let's be on our way"

As they were about to continue on their way to buy clothes, they came face to face with someone that Kagura and Shinpachi wanted to avoid meeting up with.

"Tsukuyo-San!"

"Hey", she said.

"What're you doing here?!"

"Sarutobi told me about some unknown girl with Gintoki so I came to check it out", she responded then looked at Hinata, "It looked like she was right."

"What's that suppose to mean?" TenTen asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. Who are you?"

"TenTen and the woman next to Gintoki is my best friend Hinata."

"Nice to meet you TenTen, Hinata. My name is Tsukuyo and I'm from Yoshiwara. "

"I see."

"Nice to meet you Tsukuyo- San", said Hinata as she gave off a fake smile. "However, we have to go now. We've spent too much time delaying from our destination. Maybe we can meet another time."

"I see. Sorry for the intrusion, I'll be on my way."

As she was leaving, Tsukuyo felt a chill run up her spine. Then, a voice came through to her and said,

 _ **'Don't interfere! "**_

 **How do you guys like this chapter? I apologize for taking this long on updating. I've been going through a lot and thinking about life. I'm just going to focus on my fanfiction to relieve some built up stress.**

 **Next Chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 5: Danger Ahead!**_


End file.
